the Diner
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Good Girl Buffy Summers walks into a Diner and finally takes control of her life. Written for AU Bingo on LJ.


**Title:** the Diner  
**Prompt:**Historical: Authors Choice  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings:**None

**Summary:**Good Girl Buffy Summers walks into a Diner and finally takes control of her life. (1950's)

The moment Buffy stepped through the door to the Diner, her hand wrapped in Spikes, all eyes turned to them. She saw Willow and Xander a few tables down staring at them with wide eyes and saw her ex Angel O'Conner look on in shock.

Then Spike gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she knew that this was right. She let go of his hand only to wrap her arm around his waist and slip her hand into his back pocket. Spike gave her hip a squeeze before he led them to an empty booth. They slid in on the same side, and Buffy kept her body firmly plastered against his.

"Told you it'd be okay." Spike whispered into her ear, his breath ticking her skin and making her smile.

"Go ahead and rub it in, greaser." She said playfully. He kissed her jaw line playfully, but before he could tease her any more Faith strolled up to the booth, a grin on her face and her apron tied snugly around her waist in a way that showed off the skirt she had altered when she was told there was a uniform. Now if she bent over, any guy could get a glimpse up her skirt.

Normally Buffy wouldn't associate with someone so blatantly sexual, but she was Spike's cousin and any friend of Spike's was a friend of hers.

"Hey, B." Faith greeted pleasantly, "See you finally grabbed life by the balls."

Buffy flushed and retorted, "No, we haven't gone that far yet."

Faith looked shocked that Good-Girl Buffy Summers could come up with that response, but her expression quickly faded into a smile. "I gotta say, Spike, you're a bad influence! Never thought I'd hear the day that B would say something so risqué."

Spike laughed and gave Buffy's hip another soft squeeze, "Yeah, I think I'll keep her."

Faith looked on fondly at the couple before pulling out her pad, "So what'll you crazy kids have?"

"A cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Buffy ordered with her patented bubbly smile.

"Make that two." Spike said, "But throw in one 'f those Bloomin' Onions. An' an order of wings."

"You're going to explode if you eat that much." Buffy chastised. Spike smirked.

"No I wont. Gotta high metabolism." He countered. Buffy laughed.

"Yeah, and then when you're thirty you'll realize that your metabolism slowed down about five years ago. By then you won't be able to fit on your bike."

He rolled his eyes, "You're so dramatic. I'll be fine for a few more years."

"Well, I demand you slow down." Buffy said with a pout, "I don't want a chubby boyfriend – I like you all smooth and muscular."

Her face turned a deep burgundy as Spike smirked and leered at her, letting his gaze linger on her chest, "I know something' smooth an' muscular that you'll like even more." He purred.

"Spike!" she squealed, pushing him away playfully. He didn't stay away for long, and by the time their food was delivered she was plastered back against his side. They ate calmly, ignoring all the looks the diner sent their way.

It just wasn't every day that the daughter of the Preacher had a date with a Greaser.

Midway through their meal, the door to the Diner opened and one Riley Finn ambled in with some of his military buddies, and almost immediately spotted the happy couple. His face darkened and he told his buddies to take a seat before he headed over.

"Finn at three o'clock." He murmured into Buffy's ear. She stiffened but didn't look over and continued eating, stealing a bite of Spike's onion.

"Hey Buffy." Riley said with an awkward boyish smile. Buffy looked up and offered a patient smile.

"Hello Riley." Buffy said, "Can I help you?"

He looked awkwardly between the two, opened his mouth, closed it, and sighed. "Ah, no, I just wanted to say hi." He said before slowly walking away. Buffy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Spike.

"Did I really consider dating him?" she asked softly. Spike shrugged.

"Well, it's a good thing you agreed to go out with me, then." He responded, "Don't think he knows how to handle a women properly."

"Good thing I wound up with you then, huh?" Buffy asked with a smile. Spike returned the gesture and gently pushed back her hair.

"A very good thing." He murmured as he gently kissed her forehead.


End file.
